chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keywords
Keywords are a list of mechanically significant words for a given Chrono Stars homebrew ability, feat, spell, or other character feature. They are meant to offer a quick reference so that ability interactions and rulings are clear without having to read the full rules text for the relevant term. List of Keywords Active An ability with the keyword active needs to be used to provide its bonuses. If the ability is not used, then it is not considered to be providing its bonuses or effects. Many active abilities have limited durations, such as the doeron racial ability "Crystal Communion" lasting 1d4+1 rounds. When the duration expires, the active ability no longer provides its bonuses or effects. Passive An ability with the keyword passive is always providing its bonuses or effects to the creature so long as the creature meets the requirements for having that ability. A racial ability with this quality considers being a member of that race to be a prerequisite for having that ability, unless another feat, ability, trait, spell, or other feature states otherwise. A passive ability cannot be removed by any means without making the creature no longer qualify for having the ability (such as reincarnating into another race). Daily An ability with the keyword daily can only be used once per day. A day is generally defined as beginning after a long rest when a prepared caster (such as a wizard or cleric) would normally be able to prepare a new set of spells. Daily abilities are considered to "refresh" at this time. Encounter An ability with the keyword encounter may only be used a set number of times each encounter. An encounter is typically defined as beginning when one "side" of an encounter becomes aware of the other's presence. This most often takes the form of an Initiative counter keeping track of each side's actions. Outside of such scenarios, encounter abilities can be assumed to "refresh" after five minutes. Limited An ability with the keyword limited is not a daily ability, nor is it an encounter ability, but it has other limitations on how often it can be used in a given day and generally does not refresh until the next day. For example, the zorredo racial "Unyielding" is limited by the zorredo's character level for its number of daily uses. Unless otherwise stated, a limited ability's uses refresh at the same time a daily ability would. At Will An ability with the keyword at will has no limitations on how often it may be used, though it may have other constraints such as action type or conditions where it can be used at all. Natural Ability An ability with the keyword natural ability is an ability that comes from the creature's natural biology or natural socialization. The vast majority of "passive" racial abilities fall into this category, such as skill bonuses, but some other abilities, such as natural weapons, will most likely be natural abilities as well. Extraordinary Ability An ability with the keyword extraordinary ability is considered nonmagical in nature, though the ability itself is still unusual in some capacity, and is consequently unaffected by effects such as antimagic field or any other means of disrupting magic, such as counterspells. They do not provoke attacks of opportunity when used unless otherwise stated. Supernatural Ability An ability with the keyword supernatural ability is magical in nature and is subjected to effects such as antimagic field. However, they cannot be dispelled or counterspelled, nor are they subjected to spell resistance. They do not provoke attacks of opportunity when used unless otherwise stated. Spell-Like Ability An ability with the keyword spell-like ability is an ability that works like the spell it draws upon, though some spell-like abilities may detail exceptions or other rules the ability must follow compared to the spell. Spell-like abilities, unlike spells, do not have verbal, somatic, or material components, and the ability is not affected by spell failure chances. Spell-like abilities do provoke attacks of opportunity when used unless otherwise stated or unless casting defensively as if casting a spell, and they generally use the user's character level for determining the spell's properties. Standard Action An ability with the keyword standard action is an ability that takes the creature's opportunity to perform most regular actions, such as attacking or casting a spell. Unless another ability, spell, feat, or other feature states otherwise, it is impossible to take more than one standard action in a given turn. Move Action An ability with the keyword move action is an ability that takes the creature's opportunity to move. Taking a move action means the creature cannot make a five-foot-step (a special type of movement mostly used with full-round actions). A move action can be taken in place of a standard action, in which case the creature forfeits their standard action for the round. Otherwise, unless otherwise stated, the creature is limited to one move action per turn if they take a standard action. Full-Round Action An ability with the keyword full-round action is an ability that takes up the creature's full turn with a few exceptions. A creature taking a full-round action cannot take either a standard action or a move action, and their movement is limited to a five-foot-step (moving five feet without provoking an attack of opportunity) while taking the full-round action. They may still take swift, immediate, or free actions. Swift Action An ability with the keyword swift action is an ability that can be used whenever the creature would be able to take a free action during their turn. A creature can only take one swift action during their turn unless otherwise stated. Immediate Action An ability with the keyword immediate action is an ability that can be taken at any point during the round, even outside of the creature's turn. Immediate actions most usually happen in response to another scenario or another creature's action. However, immediate actions come with a few other stipulations; a creature cannot use an immediate action when flat-footed, and the immediate action effectively "costs" a swift action to use, meaning that a creature that uses an immediate action cannot use a swift action during their next turn. Free Action An ability with the keyword free action is an ability that may be taken during the creature's turn that does not count towards the creature's other array of actions (typically standard, move, and swift). Unless otherwise stated, a free action cannot be taken outside of the creature's turn. Part of Action An ability with the keyword part of action must be used in conjunction with another ability that uses the same action. For example, the Ealdremen human racial Arcane Affinity: Enchantment allows the human to attempt to fascinate another creature as part of their standard action. The racial ability cannot be used on its own; it must be used alongside another standard action. Language-Dependent An ability with the keyword language-dependent relies on the target creature understanding what is being said. If the target does not speak the user's language, then the ability automatically fails. Mind-Affecting An ability with the keyword mind-affecting influences and manipulates the creature's perceptions and understanding of the world around them. Some creatures are immune to mind-affecting abilities, mostly if they are noted to be mindless in their description (such as most kinds of undead). Sound An ability with the keyword sound creates sound when used or otherwise requires sound to function. Sound abilities automatically fail in situations where sound cannot be made, such as within the effects of a Silence spell. Trigger An ability with the keyword trigger is an ability that requires certain conditions to be met before the ability can be used. For example, the precursor racial "Ainori's Legacy" can only be used in response to another creature casting a spell. Choice An ability with the keyword choice is an ability that allows the creature to choose between different options when using the ability. For example, the shape-shifter racial ability "Shift" allows the shape-shifter to select an animal form to shape-change into, and they might choose a different animal every time they use the ability. This keyword is not used for abilities where the creature chooses between different options at character creation and then is "locked into" that ability, nor is it used for general abilities that could be used across a variety of circumstances. This keyword is only for abilities that may do different things every time the ability is used. Senses An ability with the keyword senses is an ability that changes how a creature may be aware of their surrounding environment. Most creatures are assumed to be able to see and hear, and so abilities with this keyword add to these abilities in some way, such as giving scent-related abilities or altering in what conditions a creature can see, such as being able to see in poor lighting. Movement An ability with the keyword movement is an ability that changes how a creature may move around their surrounding environment. Most creatures are assumed to be able to move around on land, which is called their base speed or base land speed. Abilities with the movement keyword give the creature other forms of movement or alter their land movement in some way, such as by letting the creature fly or increase their land movement speed. Category:Game Mechanics